1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owing to various advantages including small size, multiple functions, low manufacturing cost, and so on, semiconductor devices have been drawing attentions as important factors in the electronic industry. A semiconductor device may be divided into a storage device that stores logic data, and a logic device that processes operations of logic data.
With the trend toward small-sized logic devices, highly integrated logic device are increasingly in demand. However, high integration of the logic device may involve several problems that do not occur in the related art, and solutions to these problems are being researched.